The Book of Paige
by Cheetafang
Summary: When a young girl takes care of Nightcrawler the X-men get more than they bargained for. But does she even know the trouble she can get it when she plays with fire? And who's side will she end up on?
1. Lost

He was hurt. Bad. He was rolled up into a ball. His tail was flinching in every way, and his fur was bruised and tattered. The young Nightcrawler had been attacked to the point where he lost all control of his powers. About every ten minutes, he'd teleport to another location.

So far he had teleported twelve times. The first had been secluded. The most luck he had all day. But the twelfth, not so secluded. He looked around, he could tell he was on simple grass, he saw metal diamond fences, a swing set, and a porch. _Great_, he thought, _I must be in the middle of a subburban backyard. I can imagine it now, a town full of suburban residents attacking a blue fuzzy mutant._ A clip from an old Frankenstein movie played in his head.

His body pulsed; he didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious. He put all of his energy into trying to life up as much of his body as physically possible, but only managed his head.

A dark figure blocked his vision though. From where he was the figure was extremely tall. The last thing he could feel was him being picked up when he finally lost all consciousness.

He woke up not knowing what to expect. He lay somewhat comfortably in what appeared to be a bed. He saw pink sheets around him. It was also a canopy, making it hard for him to tell the features of the room he was in. He tried to get up but there were some sort of strange restraints on his stomach. He looked at himself. Instead of his uniform, he was in old sweats and a t-shirt.

Somebody was walking in. He struggled to see who but could only make out the sillhouette. He could kae out the curves of the body, he guessed it was a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. She walked up to him, swayed the canopy to the side, and brought a damp towel to his face. But before any of this Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't want her to know he was awake. She got up and left leaving him to his thoughts.

Mein Gott. What is going on? Her husband probably told her to take care of me until he could get me to the government. No, I'm just being paranoid. Aren't I?

Three days went by as he watched her do various tasks. Things from exercising, writing, reading, and using the computer. The latter one was very popular. She seemed to be addicted to typing as he heard the sound a lot.

Her hair was dark and messy so he couldn't really make out her face. Due to the restraints though, he also couldn't make out much of the room. Kurt wanted to save his energy

It was day four as he rest in the bed. She came in the room and began to pick up old clothes. She opened the door and Kurt pushed aside the bed's canopy. She left the door open and he could see her putting up other towels in a closet. And to add, he felt the restraints were no longer on his stomach. This was it. This was the opportunity.

BAMF

He teleported behind her and grabbed her waist with his left arm, and grabbed tied his right hand over her mouth. "Who are you?" he asked somewhat threateningly.

"Mmmph!" She couldn't really answer due to his hand. He lowered it til his arm was around neck instead. "What are you trying to do to me?" she asked.

"Me? You brought me up here. Now answer my question, who are you?"

She began to choke under his arm. "Paige. My name is Paige Nelson."

"What was with the restraints?"

"Restraints? What are you talking about?"

He then tightened his grip on her, making it harder to breathe. "You know perfectly well. The restraints you put me in, on my waist."

"Those weren't restraints. Those were bandages! I took them off about a few hours ago because I thought you were fine without them. Can you let go of me now?"

He teleported them right back into her room, kicked the door closed and let her go. He looked around the room clearly for the first time. The walls were painted a light purple and had more posters than he could count. Most consisted of simple puppies and other small and animals, others of celebrities. It seemed to belong to a young teenager. One poster caught his eye. It was black, unlike the others. It had a man sitting in a chair with an old style razor in one hand, glaring outward.

"This is what I get for taking in a random mutant I find in my backyard." Kurt looked at her. "Well, mi casa es su casa. Or should I say, Mein Haus ist Ihr Haus"

The blue man gave her an extremely curious look. "Your accent if very thick. You are obviously German. Sorry, never read too much about the subject, unfortunately most books I find on it are about World War II."

"So sprechen Sie Deutsches?"

"Ja aber lassen Sie uns es auf englisch, es halten ist viel einfacher."

He nodded. "That's not all I know. I can speak French, Mandarin, Korean, Japanese, Dutch, Spanish, and Russian," She said.

He was shocked by this. He never met anyone so knowledgeable of so many languages. "So you are about twenty and speak eight languages. That can't be the truth."

She shook her head, "That's because it isn't." He lifted an eyebrow as she lifted aside her bangs and he got a real good look at her face. She had large brown eyes, and small lips. He observed her carefully and came to the conclusion that she couldn't be older than fifteen. "I'm fourteen."

"Oh, I didn't know." He was stunned. Did this girl take him from the backyard to this room by herself? She was about 5'6 and appeared maybe 120 pounds. She was definitely more, filled out, than girls her age. He then felt a sudden pain in his side and groaned. He was still sore.

"Oh crap," she sighed. She left quickly and came back with more bandages. She lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach and slowly wrapped the bandages around him. He flinched at her touch. Paige finished the job and scolded him. "You threaten me, antagonize me, then I have to go helping your dumb ass. Now who seems like the villain here?"

She got up again and searched among her own closet. "So I'm guessing you're one of those X-Men?"

"Ja. How did you know zat?"

She pulled out his uniform. It looked new. "I went ahead and sowed it up for you. Welcome." She threw it in his direction.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome to stay if you want. I'm not kicking you out. But if you want to contact that Professor Xavier guy you can. But if you do want to leave soon, make sure you don't lollygag outdoors."

"Vhy?"

She gave him a look that said, you're kidding right? "You truly have no idea where you are, do you?" He shook his head at this. "Fayetteville, North Carolina." The name sounded so familiar to Kurt, but he couldn't recall why that city was so special. "From this very spot, it would be about ten minutes to walk to Fort Bragg. Now I know mutants aren't all illegal or anything, but the people here are very hateful towards you…us."

"Us? You are a mutant too?"


	2. Discovery

"Well, enough about me. What's your name?" She was being so casual, as if the fact that she was a fellow mutant wasn't much to Kurt. But it was. He didn't know why though. There were dozens of mutants at the acadamy, why was one all the way out here so unique.

"You aven't going to tell me about jou being a mutant?"

She puckered her lips and pretended to go into deep thought. "Nope."

"Ok… Anyway, mine name is Kurt Vagner." Luckily Paige already had knowledge of translating accents and knew he ment Wagner, but she thought it was somewhat funny and didn't correct him. "How long have I been here?"

"About six days."

DINGDONG

"Oh crap," Paige sighed. "Wait here. This is probably very important." She lept from the room and ran downstairs. Kurt didn't even realise he was on the second floor as he followed her downstairs. When she opened up the door a large muscular man walked up to her.

"Where the hell you been all week?" he asked her. His grammer was atrocious to her, but he frightened her way to much for her to say anything.

"Home. I had to stay, we talk about this last month remember?"

He obviously didn't care as he slapped her face. "I ain't stupid. Don't try to make it seem like I am. You be ready for work Friday morning. Got it?" She nodded. "Good. I'm out."

As he left Paige slung back her head in releif. "Ass," she whispered. Kurt was scared for her. She was fourteen and working for some idiot. But then, he got to thinking. It was the middle of February, didn't she have school? How could she have time for that? He was pretty sure that it was Wednesday the next day too.

"Paige?"

She looked up at him. "Kurt" she said sternly. "I told you to stay upstairs. Do you know what would have happened if Jare had seen you? God, I'd have been screwed."

"So that was your boss?"

"Yeah. The guys a freek. But, in the end, no permanent damage is ever made. Let's get you back up-AGGHHHH!" She began to scream and gripped onto her head. "Stop it!"

"Paige?" he wondered if she was talking to him.

"Leave me alone!"

He eventually realised that the situation probably had nothing to do with him. Something was going on, deeper than he had knowledge of.

She ran to the bathroom as if she knew what was going to happen next. She grabbed her dark black hair away from her face as she prepared for the worst.

Kurt didin't know what to expect, but what he did see scared him. She began to cough, harder and harder until she was coughing up blood. He didn't know what to do. She soon stopped.

"Vat vas that?" Kurt asked. Something so guesome to him appeared like a casual annoyance to her.

"I-I-I'm fine. It's been happening a lot lately, but I get over it pretty quickly."

"How long exactly?"

"Five days ago."

"Vasn't that the day after I got here?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure it's just a silly coincidence.

"Vat's with the screaming?"

"Kinda." She took a moment to come to the best way she could explain it. "Complicated. I just hear someone, dunno who, talking to me in my head. They aren't yelling, but it's so loud. I can't take it. Pretty lucky today though, I usually pass out. I suppose I should see a doctor, but I haven't got a health plan."

"Vat are you going to do?"

"Well I'm to young to vote on the issue. But if I wasn't I'd go for Obama-"

"Neine. About the actual problem, the screaming, the coughing."

She laughed at this. "Kurt, doctor's can't do anything about the screaming, and the coughing is obviously a result of the voice. So, in my view, there's two options. A-Go see a psch or B-Figure out the mutant behind this. Because, I'm either crazy or a mutant is at hand. Plus I don't believe in pschiatrist, it's against my religion, and the only local church of my religion is in Charlotte. I'm screwed."

"Maybe someone at the lab can help you. You know, in New York."

"Psh. I have work soon. I can't miss it."

"Your kidding. You live a very good house so I know you aren't in need of the money." He followed her as she went upstairs. "Whatever it is, I know the Professor can take care of it."

"No he can't. Let's just say, I have to go to work for something other than money technically. In fact, I don't even get paid. I do it to pay off debts."

"So? You can work it off later."

"No." She stopped and turned around. "I can't. If I don't go then I will be in a whole lot of trouble. And, if they can't find me, then they'll go after the next best thing. My mother."

Kurt took a moment to think, "vhere is she anyways?"

"Out, she doesn't come back for like, a week."

"Come on it'll be perfect. It's only about Monday, you can go to vurk on Friday. And, you get to practice your powers. It's a vin vin situation. No problem."

She chuckled. "You don't know how it is Kurt. I'm probably the only mutant in this community, ifsthey knew someone left for the Xavier school, then they will freak. Plus, how do you know I'm telling the truth about being a mutant?" She proceded up the stairs. "How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Vell are you?"

"No, but that isn't the point."

"The point is that you are a mutant. But, I can't convince Professor Xavier to let you train until ve all know vhat you power is. Come on. Give it a chance. Show me vat you can do."

They ended in her room. "Okay." She grabbed an armfull of books and laid them out onto the bed. "Pick one." He did so, he picked War and Peace and wondered what a girl so young was doing with such a large, difficult novel, he couldn't even understand.

"What's the title?" He told her. "Pick a page." He picked one and told her. "Line?" He picked on and she recited, "her gave her lessons in algebra and geometry till she was twenty, and arranged her life so." She finished. "I have the ability to remember anything. Also, I can copy just about any physical movement a human can do."

"Vow. That is certainly impressive."

"Still Kurt, I don't know if I can go."

"C'mon. I can ask the professor to send someone who will definitely convince you to come.


	3. Love to Burn

Next Chapter I'll explain the canon with the rest of the movie. Please R&R. Thanks!

Unknowingly Kurt had lied. Xavier sent Logan to talk and pick them up. They sat in the living room as Paige twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip nervously. She sat next to Kurt as Logan stood across them.

"This is supposed to convince me?" Paige asked, whispering to Kurt. Wolverine gave her a frightening glance.

"I heard that." Though quiet, his tone was harsh. She was frightened upright into her chair.

"So, you've come alone?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, one eye was ten minutes behind me. He'll be here soon." The door opened as he finished the sentence. "Speak of the devil." The door revealed a man taller, but leaner, than Logan. He wore a leather jacket along with dark red sunglasses.

He walked in and sat in a chair close to the couch Kurt and Paige were on. Even though "one eye" was less intimidating than Logan, Paige wasn't relaxed. He extended his hand.

"Scott Sommers." Now, with the smile, his overall appearance was warmer.

"Paige." The room was quiet. "So…" she said, "I assume you two are mutants too?"

Logan released three metal claws on each hand and raised his right. "What do you think?" Her eyes widened as he retracted the claws.

She then took a look at Scott. "I don't want to ask. I guess it can't hurt if we just get out of here right now."

"What about your parents? Do you have their approval?" Scott asked.

"Hah. My mom's away and won't even call until Monday. Doesn't matter anyway, I texted her that I was on my way to look at schools."

"Well that's good enough for me." Logan announced as he left the building. "Hope you're comfortable in what you're wearing. It's gonna by quite the ride."

Paige looked at her tank top and flowing skirt. What did he mean? She, Scott, and Kurt left and followed them out. There were two vehicles, one small car, and a motorcycle. The car had only two seats, so that meant:

"You're riding with me." Scott said catching her attention. He put on a helmet and got on the motorcycle. Paige hesitated; she had never ridden a motorcycle. He waited as she walked up and slowly put her left leg over the bike and got comfortable.

"Put on the helmet." She did so. "Now get ready.

When the motorcycle began to move she panicked. She wrapped his arms around his waist for safety and gave out a small squeal. She looked behind her and saw that Kurt and Logan had put her stuff into the car trunk and started the car.

For a while the two (Logan and Scott) were racing. This really scared Paige. Scott realized that she was scared, but his will to beat Logan was too strong. She began to scream. He realized that she was scared but figured that it was normal. After that though, she really freaked out. Paige let go of her once tight arms from his waist.

CRASH

She fell of the bike. But, since he was going so fast it took his a while to turn his bike around. When Kurt saw this, he teleported away from Logan's car. He picked up Paige, she was screaming."What do you want?! What are you doing? Stop!" She grew quiet and fell unconscious.

"What happened?" Scott shouted.

"This happened before, but it was vorse. This time she isn't coughing up blood. I'll let her sleep in the car."

The ride to New York was quiet. Paige sat in Kurt's lap resting her head on his chest. He pit her hair back. "So," Logan asked, "What happened? You were gone for a week"

"Ja." Kurt told him of what happened, about Paige, the boss, and about the coughing.

"Religion? What is she?"

Kurt shrugged. He didn't know of any specific religions that were against psychology. He had many against the practice, but no religions. He pulled her hair back and saw her necklace. It was gold and consisted of two triangles and an S around them.

She woke up slowly. How long have I been out? She stretched her body and opened her eyes. As soon as she did she saw Logan watching her across the room. She was at first frightened. Paige didn't think that when you first woke up you would expect to see someone glaring at you.

"Hello?" she asked him. He didn't do anything to respond. "Well can you at least tell me where my stuff is?"

"Downstairs."

"Well…" she got up. "I guess I'll get going then." She left the couch she was sleeping on.

She got close enough to the door and placed her fingers around the door knob. "Wait." Logan's voice roughly said. "You don't honestly think that you're well enough to go out do you?"

"I'm only here for a short while." She never even turned around. "I'm not wasting it here."

She left the room and saw a long hallway. The quiet scared her. She walked down until she found herself to a large door with the shape of an X on it. She ran her fingers against the cool metal of the door. As soon as she placed her fingers on the center it opened.

Paige walked in and realized that it was an elevator. She saw a row of keys listing the floors and pressed 1. She felt the elevator moved down. When the doors reopened she saw a large room full of teenagers.

Most of them appeared quite normal, others though, stood out. A few flew, others jumped from wall to wall, she even saw what appeared like triplets transform into one boy.

As she walked out of the elevator a girl fell in her direction. She raised her hands in front of her face for protection but felt nothing.

She wiped her black hair away from her face, turned around and saw a young brunette, about her age, tripped on the floor. "Real funny, John." The girl said raising herself up. "Sorry about that." The girl said focusing her attention to Paige. "I'm Kitty."

"Paige. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. All part of the whole mutant package." Paige nodded at this statement.

She then saw two boys. Was laughing, the other:

"Dude, that was so not funny. She could have hurt herself."

The other continued to laugh. "What was she going to do? Crash into a wall?"

The boy not laughing introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Bobby. This moron-" he gave the other guy a smack on the head. "is John."

John stopped laughing when he got a good look at Paige. He could tell by her face that she was younger than him, but her other features attracted him.

Bobby consisted of short blondish brown hair, while John had longer brownish red hair that was slicked back.

"So you're a new student?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, no. I don't go to school. Besides I can't stay long."

"Why don't you go to school?" questioned Bobby.

"I already graduated two years ago."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Kitty, Bobby, and John looked at her.

"Yeah," she added. "It's because I'm a…"

"Mutant?" John finished

She nodded. "Hey do any of you know where Scott or Kurt may be?"

John raised his hand from his pockets. "Cyclops is with me next period. I'll show you to him. Don't know 'bout blue boy though. As hard as it may be to believe, he doesn't really stand out of the crowd that much."

A bell rang.

"There we go." He walked away while she was still slightly dazed by the features of the school. "You coming?" he shouted.

She ran to catch up.

"So now that we're alone." John said. Paige wasn't too sure about what he was trying to pull. "Can you show me your powers?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain, or show. I guess all that I can say is that I never forget."

"Anything?"

"Anything," she confirmed. "What about you?"

He stopped walking and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it open and made a small flame.

WOOSH

The flame grew, then disappeared.

"Wow." She said.

"Hey we're almost there. Is it alright if ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He awaited her answer.

She bit her lip and took a breath. "I don't know."

He shrugged off his disappointment. "Oh. Ok."

"Well thanks for showing me the way." He opened a door revealing a large field. "You know what? You remind me of someone I know real well."

"Yeah? Who?"

"My father."

He wasn't sure how to take that remark. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Well, you know what they say. Girls always pick out guys that remind them of their father."

She walked away leaving John to think about what he said.


	4. Copycat

"Hey, Paige." Scott said tossing an old basket ball from one hand to the other. "Are you doing alright? Did you see Dr. McCoy?"

She shook her head. "Never heard of him. I'll go see him later. Right now I need to stretch out a bit. It feels like I've been sleeping in a box all day." She looked around and saw how bright it was. "What time is it?"

Scott lifted his watch to his face. "About three o'clock. You've been out for about two hours." He tossed her the ball. "You wanna join the class for the day. Be a good workout. Go ahead, we have some spare gym clothes in the locker rooms."

She agreed and tossed the ball back to him. She ran into the locker room and came out wearing shorts that were too loose and a top that was a little too tight. She wished then that they had a wider variety of clothes. The guys began to hoot at her, well, all except John who was beginning to get a bit jealous.

A young blonde boy elbowed John. "Dude, check her out." He licked his lips at her sight. "Now that is what I call fine."

John gritted his teeth tightly. "Cut it out Sam."

"We have one conversation and you think I'm your property?" Paige shouted. John was impressed at how far she was and how she could hear him. She took no notice and walked to the two of them. She extended her hand towards Sam. "I'm Paige."

Sam shook her hand was a bit too awestricken to say anything. Paige grew a worried look on her face. "Ok then…"

Scott shouted "Everyone huddle up." They all ran towards him. "Today it's basketball. No powers. We keep it simple John, captain, Sam, you too."

John and Sam walked up to the front of the class. "I pick Paige." John announced. This put Paige in shock. He hadn't even seen her play before. She could tell that he didn't pick her out of her talent.

"Alright" Sam said. When everyone got picked the game started. Paige sat in the corner and watched for about the first five minutes.

"Paige!" John shouted. "We need you in the game."

She shrugged. She ran and stole the ball from someone of the other team. She ran to the opposite team and threw the ball into the net. Everyone watched her throw the ball into the net with such ease. What was even more exceptional was that Rahne made the exact same shot about two minutes ago.

She looked around the room at the dozens of eyes looking at her. "Sorry?"

"No." Scott said "It's alright. It's no problem." He whistled and started the game again.

After she began to play John's team won by a landslide. Twenty-nine to six. All the members of her team gave her hive fives as they left for the locker rooms. When she got out John ran up to catch her.

"So… Have you gotten any time to think about my proposition?"

"Yeah. I've decided to accept."

"Sweet. So how about now?"

"Now? I'm guessing that was your last class." He nodded. "Sorry. I first have to find Kurt and a Dr. McCoy. Maybe in a few hours."

"Alright. I'll take you to McCoy's."

They walked into the building and got to the third floor. "Damn, it's been a while since I've been to his office. If I remember correctly it's right here." He opened a door to reveal Hank and Kurt.

"Ah. You must be Paige." The tall muscular blue man said. "You've gotten here right on time. We need to do a few studies. I requested that the professor bring his presence to us." They heard the movement of a wheelchair in the hall. "Ah there he is."

A man in a wheelchair showed himself. "I presume you to be Paige."

"Um. Yes. What kind of studies do you need me for?"

"We are going to see what exactly is the cause of the panic attacks you've been experiencing. We believe that the professor might have accidentally caused the attacks."

"Ok. So how are we going to do this?"

"Take a seat." She did so and waited. "I'm going to ask you questions and we'll have Charles read you mind. Very simple. Ok, first what is your favorite movie?"

"The Breakfast Club." Charles answered.

"Song?"

"My Sweet Time."

"Color?"

"Red."

They looked at Paige. "Well that wasn't it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Charles said. "Hank we need to do the second experiment."

"I assume that you and John are acquainted to an extent." She nodded. "Ok then. John will you take a seat next to Paige?" He sat down. "Please hold her hand." Paige lifted her eyebrows in curiosity. "Ok Paige. This is the part that we think may end up being somewhat painful."

She nodded and grabbed John's hand.

PAIGE. The voice said. CAN YOU HEAR ME?

She began to scream. The voice sounded so loud but she couldn't stop it.

FOCUS. YOU MUST CONTROL IT. I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU.

She began to cough. Xavier stopped as Paige collapsed on the floor. Luckily he stopped before the coughing became serious. She grabbed her head and tried to focus her head.

"Are you alright?" John asked. She simply nodded her head.

She picked up her body, but then fell over using John as support.

"Paige, vhy don't you go find yourself your room. I believe you are staying with Rogue. John vill be able to show you the vay."

John slung Paige's arm around his neck and lead her away. When they left, the men were left to talk.

"Hank." Kurt said. "I think we need to do some other tests on Paige. Physical ones."

"Why do you say that."

"Vell on the days she didn't realize that I vas avake, I noticed that she had a lot of dark bruises on the higher parts of her legs. Plus she told me that she had no health care."

"So you think she may have an STD? I do find it possible with what you've given me. I'll be sure to make sure to do some more tests the next time.


End file.
